


Insecurities

by karamel_dreams



Series: The three of us [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/M, Fluff, Karamel baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: Kara is struggling to deal with the fact that her body is changing and growing in size along with the baby inside of her.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii :) I wrote another something! It's based on the following request;
> 
> "Can we get a chapter where Kara is feeling kinda insecure about being big and unattractive but Mon-El reassures her? It could be a sequel to this because without pregnancy hormones she would never think that."
> 
> Whoever you are, I hope you'll read this and that you'll like it. Thanks for giving me the idea! :)

Kara huffed as she flopped on the couch, her bare legs stretching and lifting to rest upon the coffee table. She tilted her head back, rubbing her temple with one hand while she used the other to throw her glasses aside. Then she closed her eyes, her upper teeth peeking out to bite on her bottom lip, and she stayed like that, unwilling to move. She was tempted to shatter the mirror she'd just spent ten minutes staring at in the bathroom, and she wanted to tear every piece of clothing she couldn't fit in anymore, but she was trying to act like she didn't care.

Clad in only some loose pajama shorts and her bra, she sat there, annoyed and sad and angry. The sun had set outside, the moon had settled amidst the speckled sky, and as the clock ticked, Kara only fell deeper into her sour mood. She was supposed to be ready by now, she'd had plans, she should've been out the door and on her way to Alex's to drive together to wherever they were meeting Lena and Sam for girls' night. Instead, the blonde was drowning in her self-inflicted misery, having canceled her plans and gotten defeated by a pair of jeans she had tried on but failed to zip up.

Her stomach growled quietly, reminding her of her growing hunger, and Kara placed a palm on her bare belly, stroking a thumb across her stretched skin even though she moved her head to glare at her bump at the same time. Four months along and despite it taking some time she'd finally popped out, so much so that she'd grown two sizes in just as many weeks. Her pregnancy was clearly visible now, and for the most part she didn't try to hide it, quite the opposite actually. She'd bought half a wardrobe of cheesy pregnancy shirts, with cute prints all over and clever quotes. And she wasn't embarrassed to admit she'd already purchased an adorable little pacifier with the Supergirl logo on it. So really, Kara was ecstatic to be a mom, and she wanted to be and do every cliché she could think of as the weeks passed. It was just that sometimes some days were rougher than the rest, and longer than the rest, and all the downsides of her situation would hit her one after the other and she wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Stupid jeans," she muttered as she glanced at the pair discarded on the floor, still right where she'd dropped them, in plain view, as if they were mocking her for the fact that she couldn't wear them anymore. Kara shook her head and leaned it back again, grabbing a cushion to cuddle with, or grip on most likely, and let her eyes fall shut once more. She just needed a minute of quietness, just a minute to sort her brain out and convince herself that she was overreacting and that after her baby was born she'd slip back in those damn jeans in no time.

A few minutes later, the door opened and closed, and Kara knew without looking that Mon-El had come home. Without thinking about it, she moved the cushion to cover her middle, suddenly shy and insecure of her appearance. She pulled her legs back and bent her knees to press against her bump, in a feeble attempt to hide whichever over-sized part of her the cushion had left exposed. She didn't speak, didn't acknowledge her boyfriend's arrival, she only frowned further. She wanted to go grab some clothes, to slip into something buggy and large enough that her actual curves wouldn't show, but she knew if she stood now Mon-El would surely notice her in all her half-naked glory. And she didn't want that, not at the moment at least.

"Babe?" Mon-El called from the kitchen as he shrugged out of his jacket. "I thought you said you'd go out tonight."

Kara opened one eye and threw him a side glance. "I changed my mind," she grumbled. She curled more into herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest and hiding her face behind her hair as her chin lowered.

Mon-El observed the blonde with a questioning gaze. He didn't say anything at first, didn't know if he should approach her or just let her be, and his lips tugged downwards as his mind began to spin. Had he done anything to upset her? Had something happened and he'd forgotten about it? Had Kara told him about having a bad day and he'd missed it? Thinking about it, Mon-El couldn't recall any reasonable explanation as to why Kara was currently sulking. But he had to figure out what it was, he had to cheer her up. He hated seeing her like that.

"Kara," he ventured, his voice ringing in a subtle question. He walked closer to her in a slow pace, and when she didn't lift her head to look at him, Mon-El knelt down and tried to untangle her arms with careful movements. "Why are you sad, baby, is something wrong?"

Kara didn't answer, at least not with words. She found his eyes with her wet ones, a crinkle forming between her brows, and leaned in to capture Mon-El's lips with a sigh. She'd rather kiss him than have to talk about what was bothering her, and although she knew it was wrong, Mon-El wouldn't deny her anything, especially when all she actually wanted was him. She counted on exactly that knowledge, and when he tried to pull away, she whined in protest and gripped his hair, forcing his head to stay where she wanted it to. Kara directed the kiss, luring Mon-El in a haze while she stalled. She'd perfected the act long ago, but unfortunately, Mon-El had also learned all her tricks and cheats, so she knew she didn't have much time before he caught on and started asking questions again. Still, the blonde didn't give in that easily, as she deepened the kiss and moaned in disapproval every time Mon-El tried to soften it and ease them to a halt.

"Kara," Mon-El spoke again, the sound muffled and fading quickly between their joined mouths. He rested a hand on her cheek and let her have him, for however long she wanted, but he hadn't been fooled. He knew something was bothering her and it wasn't because she hadn't kissed him all day. He moved his other hand to her waist and he squeezed gently as soon as he found her smooth skin, and when he tried to take the cushion from between them to inch even closer to her, Kara quickly gasped and pulled away from him. That seemed to be the move that broke the spell, although for the life of him, Mon-El couldn't understand why. It wasn't like Kara to shy away from his touch, to hide from his eyes or keep secrets, they'd never been like that so it felt kind of too late to start now.

Their eyes locked, in a similar way their lips had, but there was tension now. Mon-El had his brows raised in question, his hands resting on Kara's thighs but not daring to move an inch, and Kara was biting her lip in discomfort, her fingers twitching nervously. Mon-El noticed and glanced down at her fidgeting motions, and when Kara saw that she stopped, shifting her butt to create more distance between them, although she immediately hit the back of the couch without success.

"Kara," Mon-El uttered the name for the third time, now worried and more confused than ever. Had she just tried to get away from him? "Will you tell me what's wrong? I'm starting to worry," he said.

The blonde shook her head, "Sorry," she mumbled, "It's just-" she paused and swallowed, her eyes glistening although that was out of her control. She didn't want to cry, didn't even feel like it, but the urge was suddenly there, adding to her annoyance. Mon-El waited patiently, his thumb brushing her thigh lightly, reminding her that he hadn't pulled his hands off of her. And his eyes were just as gentle, as warm, as they stared at her expectantly. Kara let out a meager breath and decided to talk at last. "I've gotten too big," she said, and her shoulders relaxed, as if the words had taken some weight off her on their way out.

"What?" Mon-El wondered, puzzled and a little lost.

"I'm too big," Kara repeated, "My clothes don't fit me anymore, and my body is changing so fast, and it annoys me," she complained, a pout on her face and a slight tremble in her tone. "I feel so uncomfortable," she added.

Mon-El nodded, finally understanding, although not really. He got the discomfort part, he'd noticed as Kara had started to dress differently according to her new shape, but the size bit he didn't quite catch. He'd seen her, he'd watched her, he'd loved her, entirely and from every angle, so many times, and he knew she hadn't changed that much. Surely her stomach had protruded, and the expected roundness couldn't be missed, but other than that she was the same. Perhaps she was even more beautiful now, with her wider smiles and her sparkling eyes, and the way her skin had started to glow with that faint blush, that glistening happiness that he'd learned only maternity could give her. But Mon-El had kissed every inch of her, and he'd held her every night the last four months, he'd have known if she'd felt different to him, and even if she had it wouldn't matter, it'd still be Kara. No matter what, he still got breathless at her sight, still wanted to explore every inch of her, still felt that intense mix of soft affection and wild lust for her. She still had him in a daze, so he couldn't exactly see where the problem was.

Mon-El nodded again and took Kara's face in his hands. "You're perfect," he told her, and it wasn't just a reassurance, it was his truth. He'd never seen her as anything less than perfect, and he could be biased, he was still head over heels in love with her after all, but a truth was a truth nonetheless. It still applied. "Every day, I continue to be in awe of you," he said softly, eyes locked, mouths close, breaths shared. They stayed like that until his words dawned, until Kara's lips twitched into a shy smile, until her eyes flashed brighter and she sighed.

"Rao," she breathed. "I love you," she said and threw the cushion aside, shifting till her feet touched the floor on either side of Mon-El and she lowered herself onto his lap. "I love you so much," Kara continued, her arms wrapping around his neck, squeezing, their lips only centimeters apart. She kissed him then, to prove her words, to satisfy her need for him, and this time Mon-El didn't try to pull away, didn't attempt to sooth her. Instead he encouraged her, with wandering hands that had suddenly found too much naked skin, too much exposed Kara to touch, and he wanted all of her, he couldn't get enough.

Later, much much later, after their stomachs had been filled and their hunger for each other had been fulfilled too, the latter in a whole other sense, they layed tangled between the bedsheets, both naked now and still trying to catch their breaths. Mon-El rested his head beneath Kara's breast, occasionally pressing kisses to her stomach, and drew random patterns with his fingers on her skin, lower, where Alex had showed him the baby was supposed to be located inside Kara. They were both quiet and soft, a little tired, a little drunk in each other, the fervorous need satisfied, the unrestrained desperation calmed, and all that was left was that peace in their minds and that tingling warmth in their hearts.

Slowly, Mon-El lifted his head and brought his mouth close to Kara's belly button, his palm covering the swell underneath. "Hey sweetheart," he whispered, "Do you feel like kicking tonight or should I ask again tomorrow?" He waited a bit, genuinely expecting some kind of response even though he knew he wouldn't be getting any, and kissed the bump with a smile after his words got ignored. "She's probably sleeping," he shrugged, turning to look at Kara.

The blonde raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the pronoun, it wasn't the first time he'd used it. For some reason, Mon-El insisted that the baby was a girl, and Kara let him believe it. The truth was, she herself pictured a boy, but it didn't really matter. In the end, one of them would be right, that was the only thing she could be certain of.

"Sleeping, huh?" she humored him, reaching a hand out to brush Mon-El's hair, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

Mon-El nodded continually. "She must be," he said, convinced, as if that was the only logical explanation that their four month old fetus hadn't been kicking yet.

"Right," Kara muttered in response, her eyes laughing while she tried to hold the actual sound back. Mon-El noticed anyway.

"Don't mock me," he said, moving to hover over her, his fingers reaching to her side and tickling lightly. A giggle escaped her and Mon-El chased it with his mouth, capturing the ones that followed after when their lips crashed together yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I live for that stuff! :D


End file.
